far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sai Yukario
Sai was born in Ludwag with his mother and father. Who were both Drow. He lived a fairly simple life. Though his parents encouraged him not to, he became a young petty thief. Using his young age and slick tongue to talk or excuse himself out of situations he found himself in. Childhood As said before, Sai was a young thief age the age of 14. He wasn't good at it and his Drow traits only got him so far. He still took any chance he could to strike it rich off of someone else's hard work. After countless warnings and fines (that his parents paid for him), Sai was sent to jail for his reckless and immature behavior. Sai rotted for 2 long years with people his age. The sentence taught him nothing. Sai believed that his parents never gave him anything he wanted and that it was up to him to make himself happy. It would be a long 2 years before Sai was released. Life was different now. He had nowhere to sleep and nothing to eat. His parents didn't see this reckless thief as their child and Sai didn't want to be with them anymore. Sai quickly sold himself into child labor at the age of 16 to get himself off of Ludwag. After many months of working, Sai could leave and he got on the first ship out. On his way out of Ludwag he saw his parents watching him sail away, they were sad but Sai knew he wasn't what they'd hope he'd be. He gave one final look at them before he turned to face his new life. A Fresh Start Sai had come off the small boat, docking at the Eastern Kingdom where he would spend a great deal of his life. Sai met his best friend, Hargen here. Together they fantasized about going out and seeing what was out there and they made a promise that someday Sai would grow up and they'd see it for sure. Sai gained a fairly moderate reputation in the east. He still stole, though it was normally to help peasants outside of the kingdom. When Hargen said he needed to advance his cryomancy, and that he would be gone for awhile, Sai wanted to learn something as well. Sai would spend these years learning how to scale rocks and buildings and how to fight using swords and bows. Skills,Traits & Personality Over the years, Sai grew talented in being able to get around obstacles with strategic maneuvers rather than brute force. Like any drow, Sai could talk his way through most problems without having to fight anyone. If the time came for a fight, Sai would be ready, while he was certainly not the best at fighting he could still make quick work of heavy armor targets through the use of quick dashes and zigzags.He is still good at thieving though he's grown rusty through the years. Sai tends to be fairly calm and level headed and prefers to make friends rather than enemies and will be willing to help most people for a small adventure. Sai also enjoys exploring temples and caves with his friend, Hargen. Often finding small artifacts or coming out empty handed. Present day After the siege on Central, Sai found himself alone as the last knight of central. As he was never living in Central, and instead in Deteria, only appearing in Central every so often to serve his knightly duties, he had managed to escape the violence barely. However the death of Sai's beloved friends of Central as well as the separation of Drows in Ludwag have left Sai in a depressive state. In an attempt to break free of it, he has since taken up adventuring again with his friend Tyfone. Though it is less for the treasure and more as a therapeutic method, Sai can't help but remember his adopted father Hargen when he does it. Trivia #The name Sai is passed down from father to son in his family. #Despite being eastern, Sai doesn't wear traditional eastern clothing. #Sai is often very quick to judge most humans, due to the odd Drow racism in some places. #"Yukario" is actually a female name ("Yukari") #Sai doesn't know he had a brother, as the death was so sudden and he as never told.